


A Lotta Shinigami Damage

by Jae_Bouncy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alan is an angry boi, I'm going to go for as long as my sanity can take, Lawrence is just there, M/M, Might add additional tags in the future, Might eventually get to smut, Multi, Othello is a smol boi, Other, Sascha is a young teenager, Sascha is both genders, William is constantly triggered, mainly fluff, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Bouncy/pseuds/Jae_Bouncy
Summary: The Shinigami gang in their absolute glory while trying to party and make life interesting for themselves.





	A Lotta Shinigami Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title says.

William was working in his office. Some idiots in the office decided to slack off..again..while on the job..William sighed. More overtime. Less relaxing. But worst of all, more chances to see the idiots who brought this fate upon him. William frowned. It sounded louder on his floor than usual. When he listened closer, he realized who it was. He rushed towards the door. Anything but this! My god, William was terrified as he heard the screeching of his coworkers. “WIRRU!!! LET US IN!! WE JUST HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS~!!!””Yeah!! Boss, let us in and we will be good!””Aye, an’ Alan might jus’ cry if yee don’t come out o’there” William sighed. Why must his co-workers be this way, always so vulgar and obnoxious. Always him getting them out of trouble. William looked at the door, currently being abused by the four, minus Alan, trio. Should he go or not? He was currently on overtime due to the three idiots banging on the door. He would go to the door, but try to make it quick.”Yes..?” William stated quietly before being clung by a rag called Grell Sutcliff. “Oh, Will~! I was wondering when you would arrive!” “We are literally right outside my office, Sutcliff.”William looked at the group. Ronald was on his Lawnmower using it like a scooter for transportation looking eagerly at his boss. Alan was being held by Eric as if he was a baby and he looked quite upset with Eric. Eric looked quite triumphant and gave a grin to the smaller brunette in his arms. William sighed at the bunch of lunatics before him,”What does the lot of you want..I was working on Overtime before you arrived and it is because of you all except for Alan.” “We were just was wonderin’ if you would like to come out for a party with us! It’ll be fun, I promise!” Ronald smiled at the dark haired Reaper. “E-Eric! Please put me down!!” The brunette piped up and was now attempting to escape from the Scottish Reaper’s arms.”Naw, ya’ look adorable li’ this, Al!”Eric held him tightly and then looked towards William while the angry little brunette calmed down.”William, we were thinkin’ that y’should come wi’us jus’ t’ relax. Naw beer, jus’ us chillin’.” William sighed for he knew that if he refused then they wouldn’t leave him alone to do his work like normal people, no, they would stay there and keep complaining until he obliged. He looked back at his office, overflowing with paperwork that was overdue, their paperwork that he was forced to do for the reason they were here, parties. He quickly thought of an idea for both parties to be satisfied.”Alright, I shall go with you,but only if you will do your paperwork on time and do your part in overtime. Do you understand?” William pushed his glasses up with his death scythe which was modified as a pruner. Grell detached herself from the calm man.”Why must you be so cruel, Will!? But..for you, my dearest William, I shall..for our love which is bound together stronger than words on paper!””Fine, boss..but I’ll get you back for that one!” The blonde and black haired Reaper smiled at him as if he had just won the lottery. “Aye, I’ll do it so m’li’Al doesn’t kill me.” Eric put Alan on the ground who proceeded to punch the Scotsman but to his dismay it did nothing whatsoever. “Aye! You’re gettin’ there, wee lil’ Al!”Eric smiled and hugged the smaller Reaper. Alan sighed and hugged back. William took a look at the Shinigami around him, a redheaded clingy lunatic, a naive party animal, and a couple consisting of a playful Scotsman and an introverted brunette. What had he got himself into..he supposed he would find out quite soon as he was pulled away into the hallway.

 

Othello looked at his deck of cards and then looked up at his opponents faces. Sascha, a cheerful young German Reaper was looking around too and when they spotted Othello, they waved happily and snapped a picture. Sascha’s partner, Ludger, was looking carefully at his cards and then looking at Sascha who proceeded to do the same thing they did to Othello. The Undertaker was giggling while gazing at the cards and looked up because everyone was doing it. Othello decided to break the silence, well, the giggling.”So...how is everyone today..?””I am good vand so is Sascha, vight?” Ludger replied.Sascha smiled at Ludger”Ya, I’m good, Ludger!!””I am fine me self with me coffins and the pretty pretty dress-up I do at me shop!”Undertaker gave one of those smiles which made Othello shake his head.”I am very concerned for your well-being,Silver Fox.”Undertake frowned at him.”I am the Undertaker..not Silver Fox..we have been through this..”Othello laughed and got up to get snacks. Sascha got up, starry eyed, and followed the other young looking Reaper and went to find the treasure known as the Potato Chip. Ludger frowned and followed Sascha and just when Sascha was finally going to have their prize,”Sascha! Vhat have I said vabout junk food!””Not to veat it…””Correct!” Sascha sighed and sat down beside their older partner. Ludger looked at Sascha and hugged them.”Alvight..if you are good, vhen we might go out for ice cream..”Ludger sighed. Sascha perked up and smiled at the German version of William”Really?! Vank you, Ludger!!” Othello smiles until he remembers that he is incredibly lonely. Then the group of four heard knocking at the door. Though it was more like intense banging using a battering ram. Othello got behind Undertaker as he was a smol boy compared to everyone, even Sascha. Sascha looked at the door and got out their camera in defense while standing up beside Ludger who was just staring at the door with his death scythe out. Undertaker slowly walked up to the door, giggling as he did. When he opened the door, he burst out laughing.


End file.
